


I AM NOT A GIRL!

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Asshole Magnus, Bit of Ooc Isak, Chris is stalkerish, Confident yet sweet Chris, Cool Magnus, Explicit Language, Feminisation of Isak, M/M, Not quite a relationship, Slash, a bit of fluff but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: Isak attracts the attention of Chris Schistad and said man starts pursuing him to his consternation, he's not a girl!





	I AM NOT A GIRL!

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the title and summary, Isak is very much gay, he just doesn't like people seeing him as the bottom partner for a gay relationship. But he is :)

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, trying to stabilise his breathing from the amount of sprinting he just did. 

“Yo ma-”

He startled at the noise, his eyes popping open in panic before resting on the person who spoke and had to sigh in relief. 

“Fuck, man. It's just you,thank fuck.”

“Is that an insult or…?”

Isak rolled his eyes at that. “No, Magnus, it's not.”

Said boy just shrugged. “So… why are you hiding?... Wait. Is it that Penetrators’ guy again?” He asked, laughing at Isak’s frowning face. 

“Just shut up,” He murmured, looking around the corner. “Okay, coast is clear.”

“Dude… if you don't like him then just tell him,” He continued, rolling his eyes at Isak. 

Isak sighed and gave him a look which made him shrug in defense. “It's not that I don't like him, it's just that he keeps calling me ba-”

“-by girl, there you are.” Someone interrupted. 

Isak stiffened and turned to look at Chris who was smirking at him, his eyes raving along his body; he scowled when he heard Magnus snicker from behind him. 

“I AM NOT A GIRL!”

Chris only shrugged. “I can't help that you're as beautiful as a girl.” He moved closer to Isak who stood his ground with narrowed eyes. “But… If you were a girl I doubt that I'd be this interested,” He replied softly, his eyes roving down Isak’s body and stopping on his bits. 

“Stop that, you perv,” He scowled, cheeks reddened in embarrassment. 

Chris only smirked. “I can't help it, you're irresistible. While we're on the subject, let's go on a date, this Friday.”

Isak bit his lip, cheeks reddening further. “I… uh… N-No way.”

A raised eyebrow met his words. “Why do you keep rejecting me, it's just a date. Come on… Please. This is the 9th time you rejected me, just… just give me a chance.”

“I just… Chris… Ugh… Why exactly do you want to go out with me?” He looked at him with a searching expression on his face. “Is it because of my looks?”

Chris looked at him in surprise. 

Both of them seem to forget that Magnus was there, looking on in amusement. 

“W-What? Of course not!”

“Then why?” He asked patiently, crossing his arms on his chest. “I really want to know.You keep calling me baby girl and I am not a girl. You just started being interested in me out of nowhere. I've never heard of you dating anyone but girls so why me? Do I look that feminine to you?”

By the end of his words, Chris was looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Wha-... No! Of course not!” He spluttered Indignantly. “I am not that much of an asshole, you know.”

“Then why?”

Chris sighed and combed a hand through his hair. “Look, Isak. I… Well, to tell you the truth, I just… I. Fuck, this is harder than I thought.” He murmured softly. 

Isak snorted at them but a small smile was on his lips. “Am I that terrifying?”

Now Chris was the one who snorted. “You? Terrifying? As if, you're too cute to be.”

He received a glare for his trouble. 

“Okay, fine,” He replied, raising his hands in surrender. “I… I just love seeing you smile, okay. It's fucking mesmerising and fuck… I sound like a chick.”

Isak blushed at his words and Magnus chuckled at that, earning a punch to his shoulder from Isak. 

“You're still here?”

Magnus just shrugged. “Yeah, so? I'm curious about this sort of thing.”

Issk just rolled his eyes at him. 

“Whatever.”

Chris cleared his throat, effectively ending their conversation. “Not to be rude, but can you take a fucking hike?”

Magnus looked at him with a grin and just shrugged. “Okay.”

Isak nodded at him and he turned and left. “Poor guy.”

“Poor guy my foot. He needs to find someone to fuck.” Chris interjected. 

Isak rolled his eyes at that. “So… you like it when I smile huh?”

Chris only groaned. “Just don't… so, will you go out with me?”

“I don't know. Will I? Should I?” He teased causing Chris to glare at him. “I just confessed if front of you and your goofy friend. At least give me a chance.”

“Geez, Lighten up.” He scoffed. 

“I would like to but you see, there's this guy I actually want to have a relationship with so I decided to go celibate to prove how serious I am about him… so, yeah. I can't fucking Lighten up right now.”

Wide eyes met his words and Isak bit his lip, unsuccessfully hiding his smile. “Well, in that case, how could I ever say no? I'm not that mean.” 

Chris grinned at him. “Great! This Friday, me, you, movies. Sound like a plan?”

Isak just nodded, biting his bottom to hide a smile as Chris continued ranting off different date ideas. 

**Friday**

Isak was a walking bundle of nerves as Friday rolled around. It was his first date so he had a right to be nervous, add to that, his friends were teasing him mercilessly after Magnus blabbed his business. 

… Well, he was gonna tell them… preferably… after the date. Ha. Yeah… 

He had to put up with Mahdi’s amused grins, Magnus’ waggling eyebrows and Jonas’ smirks. Ugh… Kill him now and put him out of his misery. 

It also didn't help that Chris kept popping up randomly and sat down next to him. Every’fucking’where. 

Don't get him wrong, he kinda digs the attention but fuck, who won't get a bit annoyed afterwards? Luckily, Friday arrived so maybe Chris would chill. 

“So Isak, what time are you guys meeting up?” Jonas asked, zipping up his book bag.

Mahdi and Magnus were walking either side of them, Mahdi was looking at him in interest and Magnus was rifling through his bag for something. 

He cleared his throat and shrugged. “7:30, we're choosing a movie when we get there.”

“Hmm, cool.” By now they already left the school building. “What about about after the movie?” He asked pervertedly, a smirk on his face.”

Isak blushed then glared at him. “Then we go our separate ways, are you expecting something else to happen?”

Snorts of disbelief met his words. “Dude, there's no fucking way you're just leaving after that. You either get Fucked or make out.”

Isak spluttered indignantly and punched Jonas in the arm. “I am not a girl! Who says I won't be the one doing the fucking?”

Mahdi snickered while Magnus continued looking through his bag. “Dude. There's no fucking way you're topping Chris. A girl, but not Chris,” Magnus murmured distractedly,, not noticing the angry flush on Isak’s face. 

“Fuck you.”

“I'd rather you not,” Interrupted a voice behind them. 

Isak flinched but kept his cool while the other guys turned around in curiosity. 

Chris was standing behind them, smirking at Isak. “Hey Issy,” He greeted, putting both hands into the pockets of his Penetrators hoodie. 

The guys chuckled and Isak bristled. “Stop calling me that, I'm not a girl!”

Said man only shrugged. “Yeah, yeah. Anyway, just wanted to to tell you that afterwards, we're going to the park. There's a light show happening at 10 so i think it'll be fun.”

“Okay then.”

Chris gave him a small smile and stepped closer, it took everything he had not to step back. “You know,” He breathed, his hot breath caressing Isak’s lips. “I cant wait to taste these lips, but then again…” He broke off and connected their lips. 

Isak’s eyes widened and his body stiffened up; he jolted as Chris mouth moved against his and before he could react, Chris groped his butt. 

He gasped and before he knew it, a tongue snaked into his mouth and he gave a soft moan, closing his eyes and responding to the kiss. 

What did he have to lose? It was also and amazing kiss. Fuck, Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus. 

It was all Isak and Chris now. 

Isak’s finger buried themselves in Chris’ hair as their mouths caressed each other's. 

The guys were looking at them in amusement. 

A couple seconds later, they broke apart. Isak’s lips were reddened and Chris had a satisfied look on his face. 

“That was amazing, see you later, Issy,” He murmured with a sultry wink before walking away. 

Isak blinked at him then his eyes widened after he registered what Chris just said. 

“Stop calling me that! I am not a girl!”

Laughter met his words from his so-called friends. 

He turned and glared at them, ignoring their looks of innocence. 

“You guys are the worst.”

“Aww… We love you too, Issy.”

He flipped them the bird then walked away. 

“I'm not a fucking girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah… I didn't plan on making it any longer, I just wanted to show you guys that I'm still alive :)


End file.
